From A Broken World To A World at War
by Freesoul296
Summary: A group of teenagers; a boy and three girl's teleport from their world to Azeroth. They will face new adventures of their own. the story has elements of F/F, M/F, Supernatural, Adventure, and romance,


**From A Broken World to World at War**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Timeline: Battle of Azeroth expansion.

Pairing: M/F, F/F.

Summary: a group of teenagers; a boy and three girl's teleport from their world to Azeroth. They will face new adventures of their own.

 **Chapter One**

The group of teenagers; a boy and three girls were tracking a monster, they jumped down from trees and landed gracefully on the ground, each one of them carried a weapon.

The teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes, he was carrying a sword, he looked at the girl with black hair with silver strips hair, she has blue eyes however the left one was blind "Luna, have you seen where it went?" he asked.

"I did but I lost it just behind there." She pointed the way using one of her twin blades.

The orange haired girl with green eyes looked at the boy "Ryan I see it that way." She said as she looked at the teenage boy "Luna did corner it to where we wanted it and let it go this way." She said.

"Very well let's go," Ryan said before he walked, the girls followed him.

Luna sighed as she looked at the orange-haired girl "Skelly you aware that thing makes our weapons useless." She told her as she walked with her.

The orange haired girl smiled "I know Luna but don't worry." She said as she walked with Luna.

Ryan looked to see a brown-haired girl with blue eyes holding her bow and has an arrow ready to be fire "Emily." He called out.

"What is it, Ryan?" Emily asked as she looked at Ryan.

"Get up on trees, it is easier for you to shot it from the trees." Ryan told Emily "and you are the best archer." He added as he smiled.

Emily blushed and smiled "thanks, Ryan." She said.

Luna took the front awhile Skelly was at the back, Luna kept her senses open before she stopped "it's not here." Luna said as she looked at her friends.

"What?" Ryan asked as he looked around "where it went." He looked around.

"Ryan, it has to be here, we did make sure that it will come here," Emily said as her back was at a tree.

Skelly looked around as she held her spear "something is not right." She said as her eyes narrowed.

Luna narrowed her eyes and seemed to listen, she looked at Skelly "Skelly you heard that correct?" she asked.

Skelly nodded "yes it sounded like…" she stopped.

"What are you..." Emily about to finish her question but interrupted by a loud noise, Emily saw Skelly jumped back along Luna "get back now." She told Ryan and Emily.

Something was thrown at them and it exploded sending the teenagers backward, Luna and Skelly landed on their feet, Ryan was kneeling, Emily was on her side.

There was an evil laugh "well… well looks like my pet leads you right into a trap... protectors of Farrow." The male voice said.

"That voice." Luna said as she looked at the hooded figure who appeared from shadow next to him was the twist look creatures that Ryan, Emily, Luna, and Skelly were hunting "You I should know it is you, Virgil." Luna growled as she held her blades tight.

"Oh look what we have here little Sliver Death." The hooded figure said.

Skelly looked at Luna "you know that guy, Luna?" she asked.

Luna nodded "he nearly killed me in past...he was the one who blinded my left eye." She said, "And he killed everyone at Karma point village which now ruins thank to him." She hissed.

"Too bad you didn't die with everyone at that village." The hooded figure smiled.

Luna looked at him "I will kill you." She threatened as she took a mad dash however something froze her on spot along with everyone.

"well you can not touch me this place is set for you and now I will get rid of you four once and for all." The hooded figure said, "and I will destroy everything here but you won't be here to stop me nor able to come back." With that, he started to chant a spell as a magic circle appears around the four protectors of Farrow. There was a bright flash of light before everything becomes darkness.

The hooded figure looked to where the teenagers were, he grinned and looked at the twist being "come to my pet we have a work to do." With that, he left the place along with twist creature.

Ryan, Emily, Luna, and Skelly felt like a vortex sucked them in as they felt a rush of air before they landed on solid ground. They stayed on the ground for a while as they were disoriented. They didn't know where they were as they still on the ground; their weapons were next to them.

Luna coughed as she tried to get up "my head hurts." She said as she rubbed her forehead, she sat up then gripped her twin blades. Ryan, Emily and Skelly were getting up and coughing "damn it, what he did to us." Ryan said as he gripped his sword. Emily and Skelly sat each of them get her weapon back on their grips.

After awhile; Luna able to stood up and looked around as Ryan and Skelly helped Emily up, Luna saw whatever they were, it was not familiar place of their world "guys where we are?" she asked.

Ryan looked at Luna "what do you mean?" he asked.

Luna looked clipped her twin blades making it into one sword put in sword's sheath that was hanging across her back "look." She told him.

Ryan and the other two girls; Emily and Skelly looked around to find out indeed they were in a strange place and nothing around them familiar "where are we?" Ryan asked.

Next Chapter Two…...


End file.
